In general, an image display device such as a color television receiver, a beam projector and a color printer receives and decodes a color signal and reproduces an original image through a display device, e.g., an LCD panel.
However, since a color distortion is caused in the color signal received in the image display device due to various factors, a color correction is requested. Moreover, the image display device requests to compensate for a short portion of primary colors or a color correction of a visual sensation caused by a difference of color views depending on people.
In a conventional color correction method, data of a red color, a green color and a blue color (hereinafter, it is referred to as ‘RGB’) is converted into a color space, a color correction for adjusting a color saturation and hue, and a color-corrected color space is converted into RGB data.
FIG. 1a illustrates an original image and a histogram of the original image, and FIG. 1b illustrates a color-corrected image using a conventional color correction method and a histogram of the color-corrected image. If FIG. 1a is compared with FIG. 1b, a color loss occurs in an original image.
As described above, when the RGB data is converted into the color space to implement a color correction using the conventional color correction method, the color loss may occur in a conversion of the RGB data.